Mantis
"Flare Missile Ready!" - Mantis operator - The M3A7C "Mantis" Battle Tank (or Predator by America), is a medium supportive battle tank which Company of Liberty utilises in their defensive ranks, serves as a tier 2 battle tank, due to its high-technical weapons, the Mantis is a medium-technical asset from America. Mantis has two types of variants serving in the US Army, known as the M3A7 Predator and in the Peoples Liberation Army, the M3A7B Tourcher, because this tank is used commonly worldwide as the tank was mass produced. Operational History The Mantis Tank is good in finishing off tanks with its repeating 90mm Cannon and stopping rockets fired at it with its personal flare launcher which can acquire as an upgrade, the tank is good in most ways due to its speedy engine which can almost match up with an M1A3 Abrams Tank and can also catch an unlucky D-34A Scorpion or the D-34TR Steelrat tank, making it a good tank in defending bases and maneuvering around the field Abilities The M3A7C version of the American Predator Tank has a Grenade Launcher, which allows the USA to deal with large groups of infantry advancing towards bases the US Army build, but when the Company ordered the M3A7C, the Grenades were replaced by Flares, which divert missiles from the tank whist the 90mm Repeater Cannon makes a good helping in destroying tanks once deployed in teams of 4-5 tanks. Related Vehicles The Mantis Tank was part of a family of Predator Tanks currently in active existance in the world. The current types in service are M3A7A, and M3A7B (Type-66) which are currently being utilised by the American Forces and Iron Dragon PLA operatives. M3A7 Predator Battle Tank One of many American battle tanks in active service in the US Task Forces, the M3A7 Predator is still more than capable of fighting for world peace. While being outdated and succeeded by the M4 Grizzly, the Predator can fight well with its cannon against battle tanks from all corners of the world. The old Predator (sometimes called A-Type variant) is unlike its brothers from China and AN upgraded with Composite Armour like all US tanks. And today in the present, the Predator serves in the Ace Air Force Sector of General Granger. Type-66 Torcher Battle Tank Formerly known as M3A7B Predator, after its retirement China acquired rights to produce the tank with a new name, the Type-66 Torcher. The Chinese Torcher is armed with EMP shells to disable enemy armour, making them easy prey to other tanks. Another addition is the use of Depleted Uranium in its shells to make them more devastating and when combined with EMP, giving Torcher great anti-armour capability. Another upgrade is the use of small nuclear reactor, making the tank faster, but dangerous for all its surroundings when destroyed. Behind The Scenes * The M3A7C Mantis is based off the Alpha Generals Predator with touches and modifications which we are trying to meet for requirements for Reign of Conflagration. :* Uses the same base model as Predator and Tourcher tanks. * Alpha Models like the Predator Tank will be present in the modification as fixed and looking good as new. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin